


Behind the Curtains

by piperpro2005



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: After being lured in thanks to a promise of safety and...being with her "mother"...young Avaline has found herself in a place that truly feels like...home. But something is happening behind the scenes...
Kudos: 1





	Behind the Curtains

"Now now sweeite. I've let you stay up long enough. It's well past bedtime." A woman in a long red dress stood inside the room. Where a small little girl was at play. The little girl looked up at the woman.

"Awww...maybe just a little longer?" The little girl asked. The woman gave a small chuckle.

"Not tonight. Now come on Ava. Let's get you to bed." The woman smiled as she picked her up with Avaline giving a small pout face. The woman chuckled as she carried her to her room. The house They lived in was certainly a very large one. The hallways looked to stretch out for ages. The red carpet on the floor seemed to go on for miles. Elegant decorations were placed throughout the building. Despite the long corridor of the house, it didn't take long for the two to reach Avaline's room. The woman opened the door to the room, walked to the other end of it and layed the now starting to be sleepy Avaline on the bed. The room looked like a normal children's room. A small desk and toy chest was near the window. The room had grey wallpaper with white flowers. The bed had white fluffy pillows with a large blue blanket that the woman tucked Avaline inside. Ava rubbed her eyes and the woman smiled at her.

"Would you like me to sing you again?" the woman asked. Avaline nodded. The woman brushed some of her hair away from her face as she sang twinkle twinkle little star. As the lullaby was being sung, Avalines eyes slowly began to flutter until she finally fell asleep at the end of the song. The woman gave her a light kiss on the forehead while saying "goodnight sweetie" and turning off the lamp in the room. With Avaline faintly whispering as she leaves.

"Night...mommy..."

The woman, Avalines "mother", quietly exited the room and shut the door. She walks throughout the hallway for a little bit until she reached a door that descended into a dark basement. She walked down the stairs for a bit to see a few men near a table in the room and nod their heads at the woman when she walks in. The woman nodded back. She gestured for one of them to go and lock the door she came from.

"Silence everything. I do not want any chance of the girl hearing this." She demanded. One of the men in the room quickly closed the door that lead into the basement. She grabbed a cloak from on the wall and put it on herself. She walked towards the table. On it was a silver tray with a syringe on it. A vile of what seems to be a thick green liquid sat next to the tray. The woman grabbed the syringe and took a look at it. She then stared at a small calendar that was in the room. One of the men in the room spoke up.

"When is a good time?" The woman looked back at him.

"The child has stayed here for the past 5 days. Come the 2nd of June, thats when." The woman says, putting the syringe down. "Just make sure everything's ready by then." She said to the men. They all nodded as the woman left the room and went back upstairs. She looked outside at the moon from a window in the hallway and smirked. "Come for your baby girl as fast as you can Mr. Harrison. But its no matter...besides"

"Her _real_ mother and father is waiting for her"


End file.
